


colourful love

by MarkLee127



Category: NCT (Band), nctzens - Fandom
Genre: Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLee127/pseuds/MarkLee127
Summary: everyone in the world is born seeing black and white. and when you meet your soulmate? you'll experience a flash of white before colour begins to seep into your world."what do you mean you don't know who your soulmate is?!""for fucks sake, it was a busy street, I bumped into like a million people, how the fuck am I supposed to know who it was?""...well.. guess you're fucked then."
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

mark sighed as he dragged his feet along the busy pavement, his head kept down as he bumped into people left and right. 

why are these roads so fucking busy? there was no where to even breathe let alone look around, so imagine poor mark's frustration when he finally experienced that flash of white, saw the colour drip into his world like paint on a canvas, only to turn around to have no fucking clue who his soul mate was. 

just great.


	2. they don't know who

"what do you mean you don't know who your soulmate is?!"

mark sighed as he flopped backwards onto his bed, his eyes trained mindlessly onto the ceiling as his best friend was panicking besides him. 

"how do you not know?!"

growing tired of his pestering, mark sat up and leant against his headboard, groaning in imitation, "I mean I don't fucking know donghyuck. for fucks sake, it was a busy street and I kept bumping into everyone, there was no way I could have told who it was."

donghyuck was quiet as he took in the olders words before whistling lowly and sitting besides the black haired male, tapping his thigh, giving him a sympathetic look. 

"..well, guess you're fucked then."

mark rolled his eyes, "yeah, no shit."

•••••••

ten rolled his eyes as he looked at the sulking younger, watching him mope around the apartment with a frown. 

"get a hold of yourself Lucas."

said boy whined as he fell back onto the couch, his head falling onto the thai males lap, 

"but I met my soulmate and I don't even know who it was-" he whined as he kicked his feet in the air childishly. 

"lucas, you know you'll meet them again, that's just how this works sometimes. you'll feel a pull towards them eventually so stop worrying, it's not like you'll never see them again."

lucas sat up with a huff, mumbling a small 'I guess' under his breath as he looked up at the ceiling, frowning in defeat. 

I'm going to meet you again.


	3. feel a pull

ten abruptly stood up from where he sat at the cafe, startling the male who was seated in front of him. 

"what are you-"

ten grabbed his arm and pulled him out, "I'm sick of you moping around and shit, you're making everyone sad and your vibe just screams depressed."

lucas pulled his arm away as he walked by the male side by side, rubbing his biceps from where the other grabbed him harshly, "well sorry, I can't help it, I feel incomplete now."

ten rolled his eyes before leading the way to the street where Lucas bumped into his soulmate, "let's go where you met them, maybe they're looking for you too."

••••

"donghyuckkk-" mark whined as he was pulled along the street, earning weird looks from passerbys, "where are we going?"

"we're going to where you met them. there maybe a chance they're looking for you too."

"but what if they're not?"

"don't be pessimistic, asswipe."

mark grumbled under his breath, "okay damn." and was pulled along the streets until he they reached a familiar one, just as busy as the day he met them. 

"dang, you weren't kidding, why the fuck is this place so busy?"

"beats me." mark shrugged ignoring donghyuck who was now ranting about personal space and saying something along the lines of, 'good lord, there's so many people here I'm drowning-'

the ravenette scanned his surroundings before letting out a defeated sigh, his shoulders sagging with defeat, "how are we even supposed to find them?"

"are you dumb?"

"I- sometimes?"

mark grinned sheepishly as donghyuck shot him a look of exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation, "you actually don't know?"

"don't know what?"

"ugh dumbass, you feel a physical pull when your soul mate is near, you like.. gravitate towards them I guess."

mark furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "woah really? but isn't that inconvenient? if you work near each other or something-"

"it stops once you kiss each other."

mark paused feeling his face heat up, "oh."

"yeah, oh. now, let's look for that soulmate of yours."


	4. it's you

the two spent a while walking around before mark inevitably gave up, grabbing the youngers wrist and pulling him away from the bustling street to somewhere they weren't in everybody's way. 

"they're not here dude, let's just- Woah!'

mark stumbled backwards all of a sudden, almost falling if it wasn't for donghyuck lurching forward to catch him just in time. 

"be careful, dumbass."

mark was about to retaliate when he stumbled backwards again, this time with more force, barely managing to stay on his two feet.

"donghyuck what the fuck-"

donghyuck smiled brightly as he realised what's going on, grabbing the shoulders of the perplexed male with a beaming grin, "he's here"

"what?"

"he's here mark. you're feeling the pull."

mark smiled as he looked into the youngers eyes, hope sparking in his chest once more, "really?"

before he could reply, there was a loud scream from the crowd. someone screeching at the top of their lungs, "DID YOU SEE THAT TEN? I FLEW WHAT THE FUCK-"

"yoU DIDNT FLY YOUR FEET NEVER LEFT THE FLOOR-"

the two looked at each other in confusion before mark was suddenly launched backwards, a scream leaving his lips as he was flung back. 

"AHH-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

he collided with a male, who was definitely screaming way louder than he was, the two falling onto the floor with a thud.

"ow." mark groaned as he sat up, looking at the one he hit, who was mirroring his actions, gawking at him. 

"IT'S YOU!"

mark flinched and he would've been confused if it wasn't for the way his heart warmed up, or his stomach suddenly fluttered, or the way he yearned to be close to the mysterious guy. 

if it wasn't for all those things mark may have had no idea what the taller was talking about, but he did, and he knew. this was his soulmate. 

"yeah-"

"I'M LUCAS!"

mark grinned at the boy who smiled brightly, his eyes big and sparkly as he reminded mark of a big puppy. 

"I'm mark. nice to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is just a cute lumark fic I thought of, hope you all liked it :))
> 
> and lumark is so fucking underrated and for what 😤😤


End file.
